There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
The use of alcohols and esters in perfume materials is disclosed. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,102, 6,384,242, and 6,384,269, which disclose alkonates, geranic acid derivatives and esters respectively, that are suitable as fragrance materials.
Despite these disclosures and availability of commercial products there is an ongoing need for the development of new fragrance chemicals that can be used to provide pleasant fragrance to various products.